For the Love of Dean
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a 5 year old who already knows what it's like to be hated by someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally. Luckily he has a babysitter who loves him like he's her own flesh&blood and will do anything to make sure he is in a safe loving environment. Even if it means getting Social Services involved.(Sequel to 'Babysitting The Shield'.T for sensitive subjects)
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:45 PM on a Friday afternoon. Kat was in her apartment, getting out ingredients for tonight's dinner. She was craving homemade pizza pockets and so that's what she was going to make. She got out the biscuits, sauce, cheese, mushrooms and sausage bits. Just as Kat was about to pop the biscuits and preheat the oven, she heard her cell phone ring.

"Who could be calling me? No one calls me." Kat said out loud, as she raced to the spot where it was charging.

She picked up the phone with a casual "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kat VanDokken?" A woman asked on the other end.

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?" Kat just hoped it wasn't a bill collector, she didn't have the money to give them-nor did she want to give them any.

"This is Shirley Cassidy, from the Lockwood Elementary School."

Elementary school? What was this about? Did they want her to organize an ice cream social? Did they want her to chaperone a dance?

"Alright, how may I help you?" Kat asked, the confusion was evident in her voice.

"I'm calling on behalf of Dean Ambrose. It appears that you are listed as an emergency contact as his primary baby sitter."

Kat's heart started to race a mile a minute. She started to think the worse-she watched the news.

"What is… what is this about?" Kat's voice cracked.

"It's just, it's almost 5 PM, and I have Dean in my office. His mother was supposed to pick him up at dismissal which is 3 PM. I've tried getting ahold of her multiple times, and it was impossible."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief. Dean wasn't hurt.

"I'll be right there." Kat said and hung up. She ran to get her shoes and her keys, cellphone still in hand. She couldn't believe that Dean's mother didn't get him after school! How irresponsible could someone be?!

Kat got in her black 1988 Pontiac Trans Am and made her way to the elementary school. She really didn't like Dean's mother at all, and at that moment, she lost the tiny speck of respect she had left for that woman. Kat wasn't mad at the fact that she had to get Dean, in fact she would rather have Dean with her, where she knew he could be safe, but rather, Kat was mad at the fact that his mother was just so forgetful, or couldn't even text her to see if she could pick up Dean for whatever reason.

A short 3 minutes later, Kat parked her car in the empty school parking lot, and made her way inside. When she stepped into the entrance she was greeted by a teary eyed Dean.

Kat scooped him up and wiped away the tears with the sleeves of her pink hoodie.

"Don't cry, buddy. I'm here."

"Mommy forgot about me, again." Dean sniffed.

"I know, I know." Kat said quietly.

"What am I gonna do, Kat? What am I gonna do? I'm gonna go home and Mommy isn't going to be there and I'll be all alone."

"You want to stay with me tonight?"

Dean nodded.

"Alright. You can help me make dinner and we can play and we can watch Monday Nitro!"

"Can we play wrestling?" Dean asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Only if I can be Goldust." Kat said, bopping Dean's nose lightly.

"Ok! I wanna be…I don't know what I want to be yet!"

"That's ok, buddy! You can decide whenever!" Kat said as she carried him out of the school and into the car.

Once they were both in the car, Kat drove them back to her apartment. Dean was quiet the whole car ride, and that made Kat a little concerned-as usually Dean always had something fun to say about her car, or always asked her to go faster. None of that was said today, and it was just uncharacteristic.

Once they arrived at Kat's apartment, Dean plopped his Hulk Hogan backpack on a chair and followed Kat into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Want to help me make pizza pockets?"

"Sure!" Dean smiled.

"Ok, can you peel the wrapper off the biscuits until they pop?" Kat handed Dean the tube of biscuits.

Dean started to peel the wrapper off the biscuits and when it popped, Dean looked scared.

Kat laughed a little bit and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It's ok, buddy-they are supposed to do that."

"Oh." Dean said, handing the popped container to Kat.

"Do you want to help me flatten out the biscuits?"

"Yeah! What do I do?"

Kat placed all the biscuits on the cooking sheet and started to flatten one with her hands.

"Now, your turn!"

Dean flattened out the biscuits and helped Kat make the pizza pockets, he even helped her put them in the oven.

"Ok, now we have to wait for them to cook!"

"How long is that going to be, Kat?" Dean asked, pouting a little.

"Until they are golden!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Soon, Deanie." Kat said as he picked him up and walked to the living room.

"Kat, will my mommy pick me up later?"

Kat sighed. "I don't know Deanie pie. I sent her a text saying you were here; she didn't get back to me."

"She doesn't care. I don't care. I wanna stay with you." Dean snuggled into Kat's chest. Kat ran her fingers through Dean's curly hair and sighed.

"Why do you say your mommy doesn't care?" Kat asked, knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Dean himself.

"She hates me, Kat. I already told you she thinks I'm stupid fat and worthless. She hits me too. When it's tubby time she'll slam me against the wall when she washes my hair. She kicks me to wake me up. She hates me." Dean started to cry. Kat's heart just broke even more. This poor little baby, only 5 years old, being treated like a little kick toy.

"Sweetie, just know, I'm always here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Kat hugged Dean and smiled at him.

"I hope mommy doesn't come back for a long time. Sometimes she just runs away for a long time. Maybe today is one of those times."

"Maybe, Deanie. But for now, the pizza pockets are ready, and we'll have a good night. We'll play games and read stories and draw! Sound fun?"

"Lots of fun!"

"Good! Now let's get dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Sunday night when Dean's mother finally showed her face.

She arrived at Kat's apartment, and it was obvious that she was cracked out. Her badly dyed blonde hair was a mess, and she was wearing a torn up Van Halen shirt, a pair of pink zebra print pajama pants that had various coffee stains on them, and she had on a pair of holy slippers on her feet. She looked like she just got up, hit the pipe then decided to make her way to the apartment complex down the street to pick up her son before the clock struck midnight.

"Thanks so much for watching my kid." She said, a smile emerging on her chapped lips.

"I wasn't going to let him be alone." Kat laughed, trying to make it sound like she wasn't enraged at the woman in front of her.

"I don't wanna go home." Dean pouted.

"You have school tomorrow." His mom seethed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

"Do you need me to watch him after school?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I need ya to watch him tomorrow. I got an appointment with someone and I can't have no kid around."

"I'll pick him up after school." Kat nodded, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked off and pulled Dean along with her by the collar. Kat heard Dean yelping and his mother screaming something.

Kat closed the door and leaned up against a wall and just let out a scream.

She looked at the clock that was next to the TV. 11:45 PM it read. Dean's mother sure did make sure she had the whole weekend to herself, huh?

Kat sighed and let out another scream. She was just so irritated by the way Dean's sad excuse for a mother acted. It annoyed her to no end on how a mother could just forget about her child and then suddenly remember at a horrible hour a few days later. Kat also would have thought that Dean's "mom" would have at least wouldn't come to pick up her child looking like the crack whore she was. But then again, Kat knew that it was asking too much.

Kat kind of hoped that Dean's mom wouldn't have come tonight-she could have gotten Dean up for school, and ready and all that stuff. She had a little dresser in the spare bedroom that she kept some clothing for him in. It wasn't anything grand or elaborate, but just in case she had to keep Dean for days on end, she wanted to make sure he had some clean clothes, because she could only guess how often his mother did laundry. And she knew that Dean maybe had 3 outfits, at most.

She knew that his mother couldn't be bothered with spending money on anything that wasn't for drugs or alcohol. Hell, Kat even knew that if his mom didn't get food stamps and if the school didn't have a free lunch program, the only time Dean would be able to eat was at her house. Kat was just glad that Dean wasn't a thin little kid-he was kind of chubby and you could tell he wasn't denied food-that was the only thing that made Kat feel ok with sending Dean back home. She knew he would be able to eat.

Kat decided that she would try to get some sleep-but as she climbed into bed and got under the covers she found herself being unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept racing, and she felt quite uneasy. She felt bad just letting Dean go home.

"You've let him go home plenty of times before." She told herself. She sighed and pulled out her cellphone to entertain her before she eventually fell asleep a few hours later.

*The next day*

Kat picked up Dean from school, and once they got back into the apartment Dean just clung to her like a lost puppy.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kat asked, scooping him up.

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because Mommy hurt me today." Dean mumbled.

"Oh, poor baby." Kat cooed, and rubbed his back. He winced.

"Did Mommy hurt your back?"

Dean nodded.

"Can I take a look? I promise I won't hurt you. I promise."

Dean sniffled and nodded.

"Alright, lift up the back of your shirt." Kat said, setting him down on the couch.

Dean did as asked; Kat noticed a very bruised and scratched back. Some of the scratches were open and would probably get infected if weren't treated.

"Stay put." Kat said, and she made her way into the bathroom and grabbed some antibacterial cream and a box of Transformers Band-Aids.

"This might be a little cold." Kat warned as she got back into the living room.

"What might be cold? You're not gonna pour iced tea on me are you?"

Kat laughed softly. "No, but if you want iced tea in a cup I can give you some."

"Than what's gonna be so cold?"

"I'm putting a cream on your back so you don't get an infection. Infections are bad."

Dean nodded and winced as Kat put the ointment on his back. Once she was done putting the ointment on, she placed the bandages on his back. She pulled down his shirt and picked him up once more.

"Did she hurt you anywhere else?" Kat asked.

Dean shook his head.

"You have to tell me the truth, Dean. Did she hurt you anywhere else? It's very important."

"She grabbed my arms real hard. They were all red this morning."

Kat nodded.

"She was mad because I had to go to school and she wanted to sleep because she had a hanger over."

Kat smiled softly. "Hangover, honey."

"Whatever it is she was mad I interrupted-ed it."

"It's not your fault baby. Ok? I promise you, it's never your fault."

"But Mommy said it was."

"I know you're supposed to listen to your parents, but don't listen to your mom."

"Who am I supposed to listen to? Kevin Nash?"

Kat laughed. "You can listen to Kevin Nash if you want to."

"I don't wanna listen to Kevin Nash! Don't make me listen to Kevin Nash! I wanna listen to Hulk Hogan!"

"Say your prayers and take your vitamins? That's some good advice." Kat smiled.

"Hulk Hogan knows a lot of things. I hope I grow up to be like him." Dean smiled.

"You wanna be a wrestler, don't you?"

"Yeah! I wanna be the champion! I wanna be just like Hulk Hogan!"

"You're gonna be the best wrestler ever. Better than Sting, better than Hulk Hogan. I know it!"

"You think I could be better than Sting? You love Sting though!"

"I do love Sting…" Kat laughed and tickled Dean, making him smile.

They sat down, ordered a pizza and watched wrestling videos until Dean's mom came to pick him up.

When Dean's mom came by Kat's apartment, she wasn't in much better shape than she was the day before. And it was Monday-Mondays were the days where the parents of the kids she baby sat for paid her.

"I don't got the money. Business was slow this week." She stated.

Kat tried not to roll her eyes.

"It's fine. Pay me when you can."

Kat closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes. Week number 5 of no pay.

Kat watched the way Dean's mother pushed her child down the street. She was being a little too rough and a little too loud. She could hear screaming from closed windows and doors.

Kat picked up her phone and dialed a number she wrote down on a little notepad.

"Hello, you've reached the county office for child welfare. Currently it's after hours, but please leave your concerns after the tone and someone will get back to you as soon as possible during our operating hours."

"Hi, I'm Kat VanDokken, and I'm reporting a case of suspected child abuse and neglect. The suspected abuser is named Tanya Ambrose. She resides in the Stevenson Apartments. Please call me at this number to follow up. Thank you." Kat left her number on the answering machine and promptly hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya Ambrose grunted as she was awoken with a knock on her apartment door. She slid of the dingy couch and stumbled to answer the door, kicking a beat up Rob Van Dam action figure out of the way before she could step on it.

She looked over at a half dead alarm clock that was sitting on the cluttered dining room table. She wanted to know who was disturbing her at this hour-it was only 10:30-she only had two hours of sleep since she sent Dean off to school. Tanya was not happy at all-she was burned out and still was nursing a hangover.

"Yeah?" Tanya spat, as she opened the door, only to be greeted by the landlord and a woman in a power suit.

"The 80's are over, power suits are so out." Tanya thought out loud.

"You should talk." The woman replied, taking note of Tanya's outfit of pink lamiae spandex and well-worn Dokken tee shirt.

Tanya rolled her eyes and reluctantly let the woman in.

"You're here for the food stamp recertification, right?" Tanya assumed, taking a shot in the dark.

"No, I'm not here about food stamp recertification." The woman stated.

"Then why the hell are you here? You gotta be from the county lookin all professional like that."

"I am from the county." The woman handed Tanya a business card that read "Rosalina Rollins, County Center for Child and Family Welfare".

"This is about WIC, right?" Tanya nodded her head furiously, making her seem like a drugged up bobble head.

"This visit is not about any supplemental nutrition programs."

"Then why are you here?!" Tanya was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what? I'm not looking for a buddy."

Rosalina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm here to talk to you because we've received a call from various sources that there may or may not be a case of child abuse and neglect here."

"Don't you be accusing me of being a bad mother." Tanya spat.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, yet. I'm just going to look around your apartment and talk to you. This is what we call the first step of the investigation."

Tanya sighed and held out a hand, signaling to Rosalina that it was ok to search the apartment.

"Little boy?" Rosalina asked, looking down at a Matchbox car and a Randy Savage figure.

"Yeah. You got any kids?"

"I have a little boy as well."

Tanya nodded and followed Rosalina thru the apartment.

Rosalina felt dirty standing in this place. She noticed that dishes weren't washed and trash wasn't taken out for quite some time. She also discovered that food (including milk) was left out on the counter and spoiled. There were edible foods, but they were all high fat and sugary-nothing that would provide nutritional value.

"Do you pack your son a lunch or does he get it from school?"

"He gets the school's free lunch program."

Rosalina nodded and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. The next room that she investigated was the bathroom. The bathroom, like the rest of the apartment was in bad shape and stuck in the 70's. The tub looked like it hadn't been scrubbed in a long time and it had some squalid water in it, like some kind of plumage back up issue. A moldy rubber duck was floating in the little puddle of water and while it was a simple rubber duck, something about it made Rosalina's heart sink.

"Show me the bedrooms, please."

Tanya led the way to Dean's bedroom first. It wasn't much different from any 5 year olds bedroom. Toys were in piles, the bed was a mess, crayons and coloring books were left out to be stepped on. Rosalina looked in the closet and drawers and made a note.

After they were done looking in Dean's bedroom, it was on to Tanya's. Rosalina was greeted by a scent that was a mix of booze, drugs and a cheap perfume. Tacky outdated clothes were all over the floor and so were evidence of nights of sex and drugs. Rosalina shook her head, and turned to Tanya.

"We'll be following up."


	4. Chapter 4

It was recess time for the kindergartners, and Dean was playing with his best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The three boys had been friends since the age of 4-all thanks to Kat being the primary baby sitters for all three boys. They were a physically unique group-Roman was built like a Samoan football player-moderately tall and stocky. Seth was tall, thin and tanned (thanks to his Hispanic heritage)-giving him a lanky look and hopes that one day he will grow into his body. And then Dean was the chubby curly haired more baby faced than most type.

"HULKAMANIA!" Dean shouted, as he hopped on top of a spinning spin carousel.

Roman grinned and gave the spin carousel another spin, this time Seth hopped on and started to pretend that he was a ninja.

"Hulk Hogan! You are no match for the greatest ninja master ever!" Seth beamed, posing in a karate stance.

"Say your prayers and take your vitamins ninja man!" Dean shouted, pretending to rip off his shirt.

"Tonight on Sport Center the ninja man from Lego Ninjago is against Mr. Hulkamania!" Roman boomed, spinning the spin carousel even more.

The boys were laughing and laughing until the school social worker came out to the playground.

"Dean? Can you come with me?" She asked her voice soft.

"He's Hulk Hogan. Hulkamania is running crazy you know. Or at least that's what I think he said." Roman said.

"Oh, ok-Well ok, Mr. Hulk Hogan sir, can you come with me?"

"Am I in trouble?" Dean asked, his voice quivering.

"No, you're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you."

Dean nodded and followed the school's social worker into her office.

"Hi, Dean. I'm Mrs. Philips; I'm the school's social worker. Do you know what I do?"

"You work socially?" Dean guessed.

Mrs. Philips laughed slightly and started to explain what her job was in ways a 5 year old could understand.

"I'm the person that people go to if they have problems. Big problems. I try to help people and make the problems better."

"I don't have any problems." Dean said, confused by the whole situation.

"I brought you into the office to talk to you."

Dean nodded and looked at the jar of candy on Mrs. Phillips' desk.

"You want a lollypop?"

Dean nodded and picked out a blue raspberry one.

"Thank you." Dean said as he stuck it in his mouth.

"Now, Dean, someone told me that you live with your mom. What's that like?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is she mean to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did she ever hurt you?"

"I'm not talking about it unless Kat is here!" Dean started to cry.

"Don't cry, buddy. Who's Kat?"

"She's my babysitter. She promised me no one would hurt me. I'll start talking if she's here."

Mrs. Phillips sighed and made some phone calls. It wasn't typical procedure to have a babysitter come into the school to get a child to talk-but the sensitivity of this case, and the urgency permitted Mrs. Phillips to allow such a thing.

Within 15 minutes, Kat arrived in Mrs. Phillips office and took a seat in the chair next to Dean.

"Hi, Kat." Dean smiled.

"Hi, buddy." Kat smiled and waved.

"Now, Dean said he would only talk if you were here."

"Is that true now? Ok, Dean-I'm here, you can talk now. Just answer all the questions this woman has. I promise I won't let anything happen." Kat smiled sweetly.

"Ok, Dean. What does your mom do for work?" Mrs. Phillips asked.

"I don't know really, but sometimes she goes to this place and there is this big pole, like a flag pole but no flag, and loud music and lots of glitter. She dances for all sorts of people. She sometimes wears her bathing suit to dance there. And sometimes she brings guys home or they go to a motel."

Mrs. Phillips nodded and proceeded to her next question. "Is your mom home a lot?"

"She likes to run away. I'm with Kat a lot. I like that though. Kat keeps her home clean and her milk doesn't have lumps."

"Lumpy milk?"

"Yeah, my mom leaves it out and it gets all lumpy and yucky. I just don't have milk at home. The only good thing to eat at home is Twinkies. I like Twinkies."

"I like Twinkies too." Mrs. Phillips smiled. "Now, Dean, has your mom ever hurt you?"

Dean just looked at Kat, blue eyes enlarged with fear.

"It's ok buddy. You can tell Mrs. Phillips. She's a good person, I promise. I promise she's not one of mommy's friends who will be mean. Mrs. Phillips is nice."

Dean just nodded meekly.

"Ok, Dean, you can go back to recess now." Mrs. Phillips said, and once Dean was out of the room, Mrs. Phillips and Kat began to talk.

"How long have you babysat him?"

"Since he was 4 years old, so about a year."

"When did you first realize that something wasn't right?"

"Within the first week. The other kids who I babysat, if the parents were running late, they would always call me and let me know. Tanya, Dean's mother never did such a thing-and it wasn't ever anything like running 10 minutes behind-I'm talking about days. There were days that she was nowhere to be seen-no contact, no nothing. And when she did finally come to pick Dean up, she was obviously doped up or drunk. And she never seemed thrilled upon seeing her child. She always made it seem like it was a chore. Then I started to notice some red marks on him and what not. Like just yesterday, I had him after school and his whole back was scratched up. I had to put disinfectant and bandages on him. I've only been to Tanya's apartment once, and I just knew that he'd get a nasty infection if I let him return to that shithole, excuse my language, with an open wound."

"So, naturally, you would rather see him in a different environment."

"Yeah, I would. The environment that Tanya is living in is just horrid. No one should be living in that condition. The poor boy thinks a tunicate is a ribbon and vice versa, because you know, you have a curious five year old and a junkie mom, how else are you going to explain things? He's even told me that the only place he felt safe was with me, in my apartment."

Mrs. Phillips nodded and sighed.

"These sort of cases never get easier. And we're just starting to scratch the surface. Child and family services got in contact with me today, thus this and it's only going to be a longer road of investigations and conversations."

"I know you are not from child and family services, but I'll let you know-I'm going to fight for that poor little boy. No matter what it takes. I'm going to make sure he gets a safe, loving environment. That's what he deserves. He deserves lots of hugs, kisses, cuddles, toys, play time and lots and lots of love. His joke of a mother may not want him, but damn straight someone will do anything to make sure this little boy is well loved. Trust me."

"And you go get em, toots." Mrs. Phillips smiled.

Kat walked out of the office, feeling a since of pride. She was going to fight for Dean. No matter what it took. She wasn't going to let him get lost in the foster care system, or stay with an unfit mother. She didn't want him to have to readjust with some strange family either. She knew Dean belonged with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*County Center for Child and Family Welfare*

"I don't know how we're going to get the ball really rolling on the Ambrose investigation without getting a warrant to collect evidence to use against Tanya. And I'm not sure how we're going to observe Tanya and her son. According to the elementary school's social worker, Tanya is never home and Dean is always at the babysitters." Rosalina said to her supervisor.

"Well getting the warrant is no problem, you know that much. And you know the standard procedure. Just like other cases like this that you had to deal with."

"According to the school's social worker Dean will only talk if his babysitter is around."

"Then you get ahold of the babysitter, and make a visit when Dean is at her house. We can't waste time, Rollins. You know how time sensitive things like this are. One night the kid could have a scratch, the next the mom is trying to drown the kid. Make the call."

Rosalina nodded and pulled out her purple Blackberry and called up Kat-having her number easily accessible, as she was the babysitter for her son, Seth.

"Hello?" Kat asked from the other end.

"Hi, I'm calling on business related issues. I'm calling because I'm working on the Ambrose case."

Kat fell silent.

"You there?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah…I'm here. Sorry, I've just been worried about Dean and I knew the investigation began and I've just been ya know, worried."

"Look, can you meet me somewhere in 10 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Does the Starbucks on Elm sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

*At the Starbucks on Elm Street*

"Thanks so much for meeting me here." Rosalina said as she and Kat took a seat at the outdoor seating area.

"No problem."

"Now, tell me, do you have any specific evidence I could use against Tanya?"

"Nothing tangible. Except the wounds she inflicted on Dean and what I've witnessed."

"Would you be willing to testify against Tanya when this case gets brought to court?"

"Damn straight I will. Rosalina, I want to fight for custody. I want custody of that little boy. I don't want him to get lost in the foster care system. I don't want him to have to adjust to some strange family. And I definitely do not want him staying with that whore Tanya."

"It's more difficult than you would think. Do you know how many investigations you'll have to go thru just to prove that you can give a safe environment for a child?"

"I know what you're saying, but I think I've already proved that much. And you know it too. I've had Dean stay at my house for 2 weeks straight once because Tanya wanted to run off to Vegas. I've made sure he'd have a bath every night, get three meals, and snacks. I've never gave him expired food. I've made sure he had clean clothes. I've made sure he went to bed at a decent hour and comforted him during nightmares. I've made him a cake on his birthday and threw a little party. I've been at every school function because God forbid Tanya does anything for her kid. I've picked him up when the nurse calls, hell I've even brought him to the clinic when he was ill. I may not be wealthy, but damn, I make sure that precious little boy has a safe place. Rosalina, you know that I'll be the best option for Dean."

Rosalina sighed. "I know, Kat, but I don't make the rules."

"Just tell me how I can file for custody."

"First we have to see if Tanya has any family in the area, or if we can track down Dean's father."

"There is no family! Tanya doesn't even have a clue who Dean's dad is! It could be fucking Leif Garrett for all we know!"

"Leif Garrett?" Rosalina raised her eyebrow, confused.

Kat shook her head. "Not important. My point is, she fucked so many men, tracking down his dad is impossible."

"If you really are serious about adoption and legal custody fill these out." Rosalina sighed, taking out a thick pile of paper from her bag.

"Got a pen?" Kat asked. Rosalina nodded and handed it to Kat, who uncapped it rather quickly.

"Make sure all your I's are dotted and t's are crossed."

"I've got this."

"I'll put in a good word for you, because I know how much you love kids and how good you are with them, but I'm just letting you know, there is still going to be an investigation on your end. Background checks and everything."

"Don't worry, I have nothing to hide. Except maybe some Leif Garrett albums that I bought when I was 18 because it was a phase." Kat chuckled.

"Monkees." Rosalina laughed.

"Anyway, here you go-everything is filled out. Now I have to get back there for the kids. You'll pick up Seth after work, right?" Rosalina nodded and placed the stack of papers in her bag. She wanted to get this ball rolling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you cleaning up the house like a lot mommy?" Dean asked his mother, Tanya as she frantically cleaned up her apartment.

"Because, Dean. I have to. We can't have the state thinkin' I'm raisin ya in some pig sty."

"What's a pig sty?" Dean asked, picking up his favorite Rob Van Dam action figure.

"You really are a stupid little shit aren't ya? Don't even know what a mother fucking pig sty is. You fat fucking pig."

"But I don't." Dean toyed with the Rob Van Dam toy nervously.

"It's ok. I just have a fucking idiot for a son. No big deal. Now fucking clean up your room. Put all your toys in a fucking bin. Make the damn bed. Throw your clothes in a freakin' basket. NOW." Tanya scoffed and shoved Dean to into the direction of his bedroom.

Dean sighed and did as Tanya told. Dean was a little confused by the whole situation. Normally Tanya didn't care about how the apartment looked. Dean knew something was happening, but he didn't know what exactly.

"Maybe my Daddy is coming home." Dean thought out loud once he got into his room. "We could watch wrestling together and he'd make Mommy be nice. And maybe he'll buy me ice cream if my room is clean!"

Dean quickly cleaned his room and was extremely excited at the possibility that his father could finally be in his life. The child could be hopeful, couldn't he?

"Mommy! I cleaned my room!" Dean ran out about 30 minutes later.

"Good. Because I need a fucking beak from cleaning and shit and I'm gonna go dump ya at the babysitters."

"Can I bring my Rom Van Dam toy?"

"I don't fucking care. Just get it and get your shoes on. Jack is waitin' on me, so HURRY UP."

Dean got his toy and his shoes and they made their way over to Kat's apartment.

Kat opened the door a bit surprised.

"I need ya to watch him for me. Just for an hour or two. I'll be back before dinner time for him." Tanya shoved her son into Kat's apartment and basically walked off.

"Where does Mommy have to go?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. She says something about Jack but I really think she's gonna meet up with my daddy because she's getting home really nice and clean."

Kat smiled sadly, as she knew why Tanya was making an effort to clean up the house. She wasn't going to shatter Dean's dreams though either, so she just smiled and let Dean think what he wanted to think.

"Look! I got this the other day!" Dean proudly showed off his Rob Van Dam toy.

"RVD? That's pretty cool, buddy! Where did you get that?"

"Mommy found it at Kmart in her purse. She said I could have it."

Kat nodded knowing full well that Tanya didn't simply find the toy, but rather stole it and used it as bait to shut Dean up about whatever she needed to shut Dean up about.

"That was very nice of her, wasn't it?"

"It was! It's my new favorite toy."

"It's a very cool toy, buddy."

Dean smiled proudly and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Dean, I have to ask you something." Kat started.

"Am I in trouble? Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Dean cowered.

"Dean, my little Hulkamaniac, you aren't in trouble. Come here buddy." Kat extended her arms and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"I just need to ask you a question. A question where you have to be completely honest with me. I'm not going to be mad about any answer; I just need the truth, ok?"

"Ok."

"If you and your Mommy can't live together, do you want to live with me? Forever?"

"Is Mommy running away again? Is that why she got me Rob Van Dam?" Dean snuggled up against Kat and held his new toy close.

Kat took a deep breath. "Sweetie, I don't know what's going to happen, but if something happens where you can't live with your Mommy anymore, who do you want to live with?"

"I want to live with you. You and Sting, because Seth said Sting was your husband and you two are in love! IN LOVE!"

Kat giggled at Dean's response and how he said "in love".

"Seth said that now? Well hm, Seth seems to know a lot about my romantic life, huh?" Kat giggled.

"Yeah! Seth just knows!"

"Alright, buddy boy. So if something happens you want to live with me?"

"You and Sting and I can be your baby."

Kat smiled and tussled his curly hair.

"I'll take good care of you, once everything is settled, baby boy. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day was like any typical school day when Kat had Seth, Roman and Dean in the morning. She made them breakfast and drove them into school. The kids were all in good moods and they earned an extra half hour of cartoons for good behavior. She even walked them to their classes, to make sure they got there safely.

Kat went back home, making sure she got all her homework for her classes done. She attended an online university for poverty studies in America. She was only 23 years old, but just knew that helping America's poor was something she needed to do-she came of age in a situation that made her realize that if you don't have money, you won't get too far without a fight. Something she definitely was feeling right now.

Around 1:30 PM a phone call distracted Kat from writing a paper about wither or not the food stamps program should be reconstructed to only cover healthy foods.

"Hello? Kat VanDokken speaking."

"Hi, this is Shirley Cassidy, from Lockwood Elementary."

Kat shook her head, what did Shirley want this time? She hoped nothing bad happened…

"What's going on?" Kat asked concern evident in her voice.

"Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose never returned to class after recess."

Kat's heart was racing, and her body was shaking.

"What do you mean by that?! Did you call the authorities?!"

"Yes, we did, and we informed their mothers. Do you know anyone who may want to uh, abduct these children?"

"Abduct?! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK OF THAT WORD." Kat shouted her voice breaking.

"Can you meet the mothers down here as soon as possible?"

"I'll be right there." Kat hung up her phone, slammed her laptop shut and rushed out the door and into the elementary school.

Cops were already on the scene, as well as the local news crew. Kat rushed to where Shirley Cassidy and Roman and Seth's mothers were. No sign of Tanya…not that it was a surprise to anyone-but certainly a huge red flag.

"Where the hell are the boys?!" The moms and Kat screamed at Shirley, somehow thinking that she was to blame for letting them get away.

"I'm Michelle Lockhart reporting for Eyewitness News 7. I'm here at the Lockwood Elementary School in the downtown area of the city. Three kindergarten age boys are missing, school staff said they didn't report back from recess. Staff searched the building and grounds, and found no sight of the boys. We have the school's principal, and what appear to be the boy's mothers. Please, let anyone out there who is watching what to be looking out for." Michelle held out the microphone to the middle of the group.

Rosalina wiped away her tears and started to speak up.

"The boys' names are Roman, Seth and Dean. Seth is my son; he's the tallest and thinnest of the three. He's Hispanic with tanned skin. He has thick wavy black hair that stops before the ear. He has brown eyes and he's constantly pretending to be a ninja. He's extremely out going and will talk to anyone he meets. I don't know if the camera can get this clearly, but this is my most recent picture of Seth." She pulled out her phone and held up a picture to the camera.

Roman's mom, Sonya was next to speak. "My son is Roman. He's a stocky kid, just maybe an inch or two shorter than Seth. He's of Samoan decent and has thick black hair that stops just below the earlobes. A little longer than Seth's. It's also wavy. Roman has big grey eyes. Please be ok, Roman. Please be ok."

"And Dean has a mess of curly blonde hair and huge blue eyes. He's on the chubby side, and he's the shortest of the three. He's probably holding a Rob Van Dam or Hulk Hogan action figure. I'm the boy's primary babysitter, and when I dropped them off at school this is what they had on. Seth had on a pair of blue jeans, a yellow Angry Birds tee shirt, and a pair of blue lace up Nikes with white details. Seth has a Lego Ninjago backpack if that's of any help. Roman had on a pair of dark blue running pants with a white dual stripe down the side, a black Under Amour hoodie and a pair of black Adidas sneakers with a neon green logo and laces. Roman has a NFL backpack with cartooned football players on it. Dean had on a pair of basic black sweatpants, a black long sleeve WWE Raw shirt with all those wrestlers on it, but he did borrow my neon green Rob Van Dam shirt, and he put that on over the long sleeve shirt, so look out for a kid with a neon green RVD shirt that's much too big for him. He has a pair of beat up Hot Wheels sneakers. He has a WWF Hulk Hogan backpack. So if any of you see any boys who fit this description, please, please, PLEASE let us know."

"If you have any information, please call the number on the bottom of your screen." Michelle stated.

"Have any of them talked about running away?" A police officer asked the ladies.

"Not that I know of." Rosalina stated.

"If they decided to run away, where do you think they would have gone to?" The police asked.

"To Samoa to visit his cousins…at least on Roman's part." Sonya thought out loud.

"Seth said he really wanted to go to Legoland."

"WWE Raw is here tonight. TNA is doing house shows at the other arena." Kat stated out loud.

"A time like this you shouldn't be concerned with wrestling." The police said.

"No, you don't get it. I have a hunch the boys went to either the arena the WWE is having Raw at, or the arena TNA is hosting a show. Dean is typically the leader of the group, and wrestling is Dean's obsession. He's either trying to meet RVD or Hulk Hogan. I bet you anything. I mean anything." Kat explained.

"But what if it was abduction?" Shirley asks.

"We're sending a squad to the arenas, and to scout the area. We're not leaving any area uncovered. Right now, I think it's best if you ladies go home and we'll call you with any details." The cops said.

The mothers and Kat sighed but knew that the police officer was right. They all went home and nervously awaited by the phone and kept their eyes locked on the news. It was going to be a long next couple of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys walked up to the arena, amazed and awestruck by the huge TNA Wrestling banner that was hanging from the building.

"I hope Sting has a good reason for not being home with his wife." Seth pouted as they approached the doors.

"Well I'm sure Kat understands that he's a wrestler. My mom understands why my dad and his family are always gone. It's work, and work is good." Roman shrugged.

"Kat said that soon her and Sting could have me as a baby. I hope Sting understands what having a baby means. My other daddy isn't real, and when Kat becomes my mommy Sting will be my daddy."

"Yeah, that's how it works. You have to have a pretty mommy and a daddy with money and a curly haired baby named Dean, and that's how poor people get families. I know it. I read it in my mom's big book." Seth nodded matter of factly.

"Why do poor people get babies? I got a baby brother and my mom said we're not poor." Roman kicked a rock.

"Sometimes Mr. Stork gives normal people babies and sometimes he gives poor people babies because they get more food or something. I don't know."

"What's a poor person?" Dean asked. He was confused by the term-he didn't know he was from a poor household; it was just simple childhood innocence.

"I don't really know." Seth admitted. "I think poor people are just a name for a wrestling group."

"Like the nWo?!" Dean sounded amused.

"I don't know what an nWo is. But I think they are poor people. Yeah that sounds like it works."

"Can we just go find Sting? I think we can make him buy Kat lots of bubble bath and stuffed kitties to make up for not calling and coming home for dinner." Roman said.

"Kat will be happy that we brought her husband home. She might even buy us ice cream." Seth smiled as he pulled open the door-that was surprisingly not locked and armed by security.

"She really loves him." Dean smiles.

"Well they are married! And they are gonna have you as a baby, so they have to love!"

"Sting's gonna be in the dog house. That's what my mom say when my dad doesn't bring her back bubble bath and stuffed kitties. I hope Sting likes Alpo. That's what dogs eat. And my cousin Jey-it gives him protein and calcium. Jimmy prefers Fancy Feast."

The boys walk thru the arena, looking all around for Sting.

"Sting! You can't hide! Your wife needs you! She's in love with you and needs you to make Dean a baby!" Seth called out.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET ALPO." Roman shouted.

Dean looked behind everything to see if perhaps Sting was hiding. He was quite unsuccessful in his attempts.

"Look." Roman said, pointing to open doors that lead to a backstage area.

"I think Sting is in there." Dean sounded mesmerized and led the group thru the doors.

"STING! WHERE ARE YOU?" Roman shouted, his voice booming.

"Come on, Sting, please be here. I need you to finally have a happy family." Dean said quietly, so quietly that no one else heard him.

Seth pointed to a vanity stand where they saw Sting, already in his signature face paint, looking at the notifications on his iPhone.

Sting saw the three little boys' reflection in the mirror and was a bit shocked. Did they sneak past security?

"Uh, Hi." Sting smiled and turned to face the boys.

"Why did you not call Kat? Why didn't you have breakfast with her? She made waffles! WAFFLES!" Seth stated, his arms crossed, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Who's Kat?" Sting asked, obviously confused.

"YOU'RE WIFE! ME AND ROMAN'S BABYSITTER. YOU HAVE TO BE AROUND TO TAKE CARE OF BABY." Seth shoved Dean into Sting.

"I don't know a Kat…and I don't think I had a child with her either…And I don't have a wife."

"BUT YOU HAVE TO! YOU AND KAT ARE IN LOVE AND IT WILL GIVE BABY THE HOME HE NEEDS. MY MOM SAID HIS CURRENT HOME SITUATION IS UTTER SHIT AND HIS CURRENT MOM IS A COCK HUNGRY JUNKIE WHORE WHO IS ABUSIVE AND WHITE TRASH! THOSE ARE MY MOM'S EXACT WORDS. SHE ALSO SAID IF THE LAW AND ORDER PEOPLE DON'T LET KAT HAVE DEAN HE WILL END UP GOING AWAY FOREVER AND HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND HE'S YOU AND KAT'S BABY. DON'T SAY NO TO BABY. AND KAT. SHE'S HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Seth screams, and punches Sting repediatley. Seth was shocked with what came out of his mouth. He wasn't ever supposed to repeat what his mother said, but it sort of just slipped out.

"It's ok. I'll never have a daddy. I understand. Mommy says I'm unlovable and a mistake and that's why I don't have a daddy." Dean said quietly, and looked down at his feet.

Sting sighed and looked at the kids.

"Where are you three supposed to be?"

"School." Roman replied.

"So, let me get this straight. You three ran out of school to find me, because you think I'm married to your babysitter, and you want this little guy to have a family?" Sting asked, picking up the crying Dean and hugging him.

Seth, Roman and Dean all nodded.

"Why do you think I'm married to your babysitter?"

"She loves you. She says your better than them all." Dean said.

"She has a scorpion key ring." Roman stated.

"She said something about wanting a romantic dinner." Seth shrugged.

"Look, kids, you have to get back to school. I'll drive you three back to school, only if you promise never to do something like this ever again."

The boys nodded their heads.

As Sting and the boys walked out of the arenas, the cops swarmed them.

"ALERT THE SQUADS AND THE PRESS AND THE PARENTS. WE FOUND THE KIDS. REPEAT. WE FOUND SETH, ROMAN AND DEAN."

"This is serious stuff boys. DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN." Sting boomed.

"It wouldn't be bad IF YOU CALLED YOUR WIFE." Seth shouted back.

Sting just laughed to himself, it wasn't worth arguing with a five year old the fact that he wasn't actually married to the babysitter like he thought.

Within the next 10 minutes, Kat, Sonya and Rosalina all arrived at the arena and rushed up to the boys…and Sting.

"That's Kat." Seth said to Sting, pulling away from his mother's protective embrace.

Kat noticed Seth was pointing to her and waved awkwardly.

"Seth. What the heck are you doing?" Kat asked, teeth seethed.

"You and Sting are married, duh. You have matching key chains and you said you loved him."

Kat blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm a diehard WCW fan, and you are my favorite, and I think Seth just got a little confused." Kat explained, still feeling embarrassed.

Sting laughed. "It's quite alright. That kid seems to have our life planned out, you know?"

"It would seem that way." Kat laughed, looking at Seth with a look that said "you cartoon time is revoked."

"Michelle Lockhart reporting again. The three kindergarteners were found. We're live at the Grand Union Arena, where the three boys came in pursuit to find professional wrestler, Sting who is here for TNA's show tonight. Now the boys are reunited with their mothers, all except the mother of little Dean. Where is she?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kat screamed and demanded the cameras to be shut off.

Michelle looked at the police and the other moms. Rosalina sighed and took Michelle off to the side to explain about the ongoing investigation.

Dean looked up at Kat and then at Sting with teary eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kat asked, pushing away a stray curl from his face.

"Seth said things and I'm gonna have to go away because you and Sting don't really love each other and then you guys can't love me and I have to go away." Dean just started to ball.

"Dean, I love you no matter what. You know that." Kat said, picking Dean up so he could look into her eyes. "And don't you ever forget that."

"I don't want to go away. I want to stay with you. And Sting."

"Dean, I'm going to fight hell to have you. It might just be me and you, but I promise you we'll have an awesome life. You can have toys and ice cream and anything you want."

"But without Sting you can't make me baby."

"Who told you that?"

"Seth."

"Seth, do you see what your stories get you into?" Rosalina said.

"But mom! Sting and Kat are married! They need to be together for Dean! Sting can't neglect his wife!" Seth cried.

"Seth, Sting and Kat aren't married, and you are grounded."

"Mom! Sting has to love Kat! She's hot!"

"SETH COLBY ROLLINS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!" Rosalina scoffed, shocked.

"I am so sorry for anything my son said." Rosalina said to Sting as she was walking off to her car with Seth.

Kat looked at Sting, a mix of confusion, lust and embarrassment filling her face.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't think my comments about a certain wrestler would result in a mess like this. I didn't know they were going to do this. I'm sorry you got an impression that I was a crazy nut. I know you don't need this."

Sting laughed softly. "Look, it's not like you're throwing your panties at me. These little boys just thought they could give Dean a family and I guess they thought their babysitter and her favorite wrestler would be a perfect fit."

Kat sighed. "I really don't know where they got the idea from. Again, I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Look, not for nothing, but I'm not going to go on tonight. Want to get dinner or something?"

"You're joking, right?" Kat laughed. "But, sure. That sounds cool."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

Kat nodded and gave Sting her address. She then waved bye and walked her and Dean to her Trans Am.

"I think he likes you. Or wants your drugs." Dean stated.

"Dean…" Kat sighed. Oh boy was she confused.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you and Sting going to go to a motel?" Dean asked once he and Kat got back to her apartment.

"Dean, we're just gonna get dinner. We're going to eat food. That's it."

"Mommy does a lot more than eat dinner with guys." Dean stated innocently.

"Me and your mommy are different people, Deanie." Kat explained sweetly. "And speaking of your mommy… where is she?"

"She went to Vegas for the weekend after she dropped me off." Dean shrugged. "She ran away again, Kat."

Kat hugged Dean. "It'll be ok. Hey, Dean, do you want to have a sleepover at Romans?" Kat thought quickly, texting Sonya.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I wanna go to Roman's!"

Sonya quickly texted back. "Roman's mom is gonna pick you up in 20 minutes, ok?"

"When I'm waiting can I pick out a dress for you for Sting?" Dean asked.

"Sure you can. Now come on, let's go to my room and you can help me choose a dress." Kat smiled and lead Dean to her bedroom.

"You have a Rob Van Dam toy too?!" Dean asked, looking at the wrestling action figures that were on Kat's vanity.

"I do!" Kat answered as she slid open her closet and pulled out all her dresses. Kat laid out all the dresses on her bed and had Dean take a look.

"You have a lot of dresses." Dean states, causing Kat to laugh. Perhaps to a 5 year old boy 5 dresses were a lot.

"The pink one!" Dean shouts out, remembering that pink was Kat's favorite color.

Kat held up the pink dress. It was a hot pink strapless peplum dress that was of a short length. It had a sequin top half, a black lace peplum and a high shine bottom half.

"So you think this dress?" Kat smiles.

"Hold on. I'll be back." Dean says and runs out of the room. Kat was confused for a minute.

"You need these." Dean came running back into Kat's bedroom with his backpack. He sat on the floor and pulled out a pair of hot pink glitter stilettos with a clear heel and bottom.

"Dean. Where the heck did you get those?"

"Mommy had two pairs. I took one."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because, Seth said that maybe they will make Sting spend more time with you."

Kat sighed. Seth and his stories, huh?

"The shoes will be pretty with the dress." Dean stated.

"Dean…I can't take your mom's shoes."

"They're your shoes."

"They are nice shoes…" Kat admitted out loud.

"Wear them, Kat! Please?" Dean pouted.

"Ok, ok." Kat smiled. She wouldn't feel guilty about it either. Not after all Tanya did in the past uh let's say 5 years.

"Now, come on Dean, let's get you ready for your sleep over." Kat smiled and went into the guest room where she kept stuff aside for Dean, and packed up his backpack.

Shortly after Kat got that taken care of, she and Dean went into the living room and waited for Sonya and Roman to pick Dean up.

A few short moments later, Sonya arrives.

"Be good, Dean. And I'll see you tomorrow." Kat gave Dean a hug.

"Make Sting stay, Kat!" Dean pouted before he ran off with Roman.

"Those kids have such an imagination. Rosalina is livid at Seth right now. Apparently Seth got into the adult channels one night, and he keeps saying stuff about you and Sting. And she's upset because Seth is a little eavesdropper and told Dean that he was going to be taken away. Seth's a good kid, but damn, he wants to know everything." Sonya laughs.

"Yeah, he's something else, isn't he? Well if you need me for whatever reason you know the number. Thanks for taking Dean for the night. Fucking Tanya skipped town again."

"I'm not surprised in the least bit, Kat. I'm really not. Maybe she won't return."

"Who knows?" Kat sighed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get these boys home. Enjoy your date tonight."

Kat smiled. "Oh I will. Bye." Kat closed the door and stared to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Kat sat in the living room, all dressed up and ready for her date with Sting. She wore the dress and shoes that Dean asked her to wear, her blonde hair was curled and sprayed and her makeup was full of glitter. She was dressed up, but not overdressed. She wouldn't look out of place if they decided to go to a place like Ruby Tuesdays or other like eateries.

When the clock struck 7, a knock was heard at her door. She grabbed her black quilted leather purse and answered it. It was none other than Sting himself, wearing a red suit, black shirt and a red tie. He had on a pair of black sunglasses and his hair was neat.

"You look beautiful." Sting greeted.

Kat blushed and looked away bashfully. "Thanks. You look really nice."

"Thanks, it's Versace. Very expensive."

Kat laughed, she got the joke, and she was practically obsessed with Sting's Joker gimmick so she knew exactly where that statement came from.

"Are you ready to go?" Sting asked, grabbing Kat's hand.

"I am." Kat smiled and followed Sting out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Sting lead her to his red 1982 Pontiac Trans Am, and opened up the door for her.

"This yours?" Kat asked, smiling.

"Yes, it is."

"Mine is the black 88." Kat laughed.

Sting started up the ignition and made his way out to the main road.

They drove around the city, until they found a small Italian food joint that had been family owned for over 75 years.

"Borden. Table for two." Sting told the hostess, who checked the list of reservations and nodded silently.

The hostess led Sting and Kat to the table and told them that a waiter or waitress would be there very soon.

"Hi, I'm Bella; can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have lemonade." Sting ordered.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Kat smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Soon enough Bella came back with the beverages and Sting and Kat were quickly ready to order. Sting ordered chicken parmesan and buttered ziti, and Kat ordered shrimp fettuccini.

"So, you're a babysitter?" Sting asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm taking classes to be a social worker."

"That's cool. What kind of social worker?"

"I want to work with the poor in America. I mean, it's sad but true, but there are poor people here in America. No one seems to care, because you know, it's not some third world country. Not that it's wrong to help out other countries, but let's worry about the homeland first."

Sting couldn't help but to smile. "You feel very strongly about this, huh?"

"I do. I didn't come from a family with much. I knew what things were like. And I knew my family was better off than some, but still it was frustrating. And when I started babysitting Dean, I saw just how bad it really could be. That poor boy, the situation he lives in, it just breaks my heart."

Sting's face turned into a frown. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of situation are we talking about?"

"His mom is a sleazy drug addict hooker who moonlights as a stripper." Kat began.

"Tanya, Dean's mom, would leave her son with me for weeks at a time. I don't mind, but it's just irresponsible. And sometimes she wouldn't pick him up from school and stuff. Without letting me know. And I know she doesn't keep her house tidy. I know she leaves food to rot, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what cleaning is. And I know she doesn't hide her drug use and her sexcapades because when I was getting ready for this date, Dean said some things that just kind of shocked me. Not that it should have, but it did."

"What did Dean say?"

"Dean said something like he thought me and you were going to a motel instead of out to dinner, and that he thought you wanted me for my drugs. I don't have any drugs!"

"I just think it's all the poor boy knows. He seemed to be very upset about not having a conventional family when he and his buddies came to the arena earlier."

"I'm trying to adopt him." Kat said, as Bella brought them their dinners.

"Adoption, huh?"

"Yeah, that poor little boy needs a loving family. I think the last time he felt loved by his mom was when she shoplifted him a Rob Van Dam toy. He's been clinging to that toy, so proud of it, because his mom got it for him. Sort of sad in a since."

"It is." Sting nodded sadly, taking a bite of ziti.

"I called child protective. Seth's mom, Seth's the one who thought we were married, works for the county, and I already put in a request for adoption. I can't have him end up in the foster care system. I can't have Tanya cleanup for two weeks, keep custody and then turn back into the white trash piece of shit she is. I've been there for poor little Dean for so much, and the little boy loves me like I'm his big sister or auntie or hell maybe even like a mother."

"You do seem to be good with kids."

"I love the boys I babysit. You know, in a family way. But something about Dean is just really special. Roman is a wonderful little guy, tough and rough, but very intelligent and helpful. Seth, as you already know, has a wild imagination. But Dean, he's such a sweetie pie, and he really doesn't deserve to be treated the way he's been treated."

"He seems like all he wants is a loving family. To be loved the same way his best friends are."

"And I'm gonna fight like hell to give him that. I'm just afraid that the judge will look down upon me because I'm only 23. I'm not a blood relative. And I know they will look me over because I'm not married. I study this stuff, they like to make sure the child will have a mother AND a father figure."

"When do you think they are going to start the whole custody side of this?"

"It's hard to tell. I know they will have to interview Tanya a few more times, but I really don't know. I'm sure they are investigating stuff as we speak. I just don't know. I just need to give Dean a good home."

"And he'll end up in foster care if you don't adopt him?"

"Or Tanya will pull a fast one and keep custody."

"What was it that Seth was saying earlier?" Sting laughed.

Kat blushed. "Oh he was just rambling off thinking you and I were married because I have a scorpion key ring and I like WCW."

"He said something else too…"

"Yeah, how he thought we could just make Dean our baby." Kat laughed and nearly choked on her shrimp.

"Look, call me crazy but if you want, we can head over to city hall, sign a few papers, and for the sake of Dean, get this ball rolling."

Kat had an obvious look of confusion on her face.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Let's get married. For the sake of Dean. We'll have a city hall wedding then we'll have a big ceremony once we get Dean. Marry me, Kat. Marry me."

"Wake up today, make kids waffles. Gets a scare thinking they ran away. Sexy wrestler asks me out to dinner. Same sexy wrestler asks me for marriage so I can get custody of a sweet little boy. Tell me this is fucking real. I can't let this be a dream."

"Let's go. We can do this. For Dean."

"For Dean." Kat smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat woke up the next morning and almost had a heart attack upon noticing Sting lying on the other side of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kat shook Sting awake, staring at the diamond ring on her finger. She was truly confused, and a little hung over.

"Good morning." Sting smiled.

Kat just laid there, confused.

"You enjoyed that champagne last night."

"What happened?"

"We got married, Kat."

Kat thought for a second. Yes, perhaps it was all coming back to her now.

"To get custody of Dean, right?" Kat asked, nodding her head.

"Yes. We went down to city hall and we got married."

Kat rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jolted out of bed as soon as she heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back." Kat said as she ran out of the room to answer the door.

It was Sonya dropping off Dean.

"Was he good?" Kat asked a smile to her voice.

"He was great. Maybe if Tanya skips town next week I can have him over again." Sonya smiles.

"Hopefully next week…" Kat made a gesture that instantly made Sonya know what she was referring to.

"We can hope… If it's bad enough maybe."

"Well, I hope for sure that it can happen as soon as possible, you see?" Kat held out her finger.

"It was for him." Kat nodded towards Dean.

"Does Rosalina know?"

"Not yet… I just woke up." Kat laughed a little.

"Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Kat waved and closed the door behind her.

"Did you have fun with Roman?" Kat asked Dean.

"We had lots of fun! We had Pizza Hut and we watched Scooby Doo all night and we had candy! Did you and Sting go to a motel and have drugs?"

Kat smiled slightly. "I don't do drugs, sweetie."

"But you're a pretty yellow haired girl. They all do drugs. That's what Mommy says."

"Drugs are bad, and not everyone does them, ok?"

"Ok." Dean nodded, not fully understanding, but going with it anyway.

"Now, did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Ok, well you sit down and I'm going to make some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok." Dean smiled and sat down on the couch. He was tired from staying up until midnight watching Scooby Doo with Roman.

Kat smiled and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm making breakfast. Dean just got dropped off."

"I'll help." Sting smiles.

"Ok, follow me." Kat smiles and leads Sting to the kitchen.

Dean scurried into the kitchen and looked confused upon seeing Sting.

"You two had sex and drugs." Dean accused.

"Dean, please don't talk like that."

"But it's the truth!"

"No, Dean it's not."

"I am so confused about this!" Dean threw up his arms and accidently rand into Sting.

"Whoa." Dean stated, looking up.

"Hi, buddy!"

"You want drugs."

"No. But I do want a pancake. How about you? Do you want a pancake?" Sting asked, with a smile.

"Ok." Dean smiles and watches Kat and Sting make breakfast.

Dean was confused about the whole situation, but he was used to being in confusing situations. He just shouldn't be surprised anymore.

They all sat down and ate breakfast, all pretty wordlessly. It was quite uneventful, and to be honest, quite awkward.

Around noon time, Tanya decided to come around.

"Here to pick up your son?" Kat asked, her voice showing an obvious amount of annoyance.

"Yeah, why else would I be here? I'm not one for social calls. Now give me my son." Tanya's breath was reeking of alcohol. She really didn't want to send Dean home with her. She was in an irritable mood and already 5 sheets to the wind.

"You're drunk. Why the hell should I let him go home with you?" Kat's voice was firm, regardless of her shaking on the inside.

"Because he is my SON! NOT YOUR SON. MY SON."

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at being a mother, are you?"

"Don't be telling me how to be a good mother. I'm doing just fine."

"Yeah, because good mothers leave for days on end to have orgies and get shit faced. Yes, that's how a fit mother raises her children. Go home, you're drunk, Tanya."

"Give me my son!"

"Not until you get your shit together."

"That's kidnapping! I can have you arrested!"

"Like you will actually call the cops." Sting stated, coming up behind Kat.

"I don't need the comments from the peanut gallery."

"Leave." Sting demanded.

"Come back for Dean when you are sober. You are an unfit mother, and if I let Dean go home with you, I would be endangering the welfare of a child. I can't endanger the welfare of a child. Goodbye." Kat stood firm, and Sting slammed the door in Tanya's face.


End file.
